Love The Way You Lie
by TheVics
Summary: Fic toda baseada na musica "Love The Way You Lie" da Rihanna com o Eminem. One-Shot


- Sabe cara, eu conheço a mulher mais complicada do mundo - dizia ele já bêbado ao barman - ela quer tudo do jeito dela, nos horários dela, ela sempre quer perfeição, agilidade, pontualidade, ô mulherzinha exigente ela... - uma pausa para mais um gole na bebida - ela é sempre impecável, e ao mesmo tempo ela acha que está tudo errado, que nada está no horário, nada vai dar certo, ô mulher difícil de entender... - mais um gole, esse queimou - e ao mesmo tempo, ela é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, ela é linda, se veste bem, tem um sorriso maravilhoso, um perfume de deixar qualquer um tonto, ela é elegante, impõe respeito onde passa, comanda milhares de pessoas – um sorriso bobo - mas só eu sei domar aquela fera, só eu sei como ela é manhosa - outro gole e mais um sorriso - e sabe como eu sei de tudo isso? - o barman pediu que ele prosseguisse - eu sei de tudo isso, porque ela é minha mulher, minha, só minha ouviu, ta vendo isso no meu dedo - ele levantou a mão - é um tipo de coleira anelar que ela me fez usar, eu uso essa coisa há três anos, nunca tirei, sério, mas eu não ligo, sabe porque? Porque ela também usa, e eu e ela estamos presos um ao outro - o homem disse com orgulho - ela é minha esposa, e eu a amo tanto que chega a doer - o barman já estava achando engraçado o bêbado se declarar assim, e resolveu se pronunciar.

- Hey man, acho melhor você ir pra casa falar tudo isso pra ela - House apenas concordou, pagou a conta e quando foi pegar a chave da moto não achou, virou para o homem do outro lado do balcão e o ouviu.

**Eu só posso te dizer como faz me sentir  
Eu não posso te dizer o que realmente é  
E agora há uma faca de aço  
Na minha traqueia  
Eu não consigo respirar**

- Você não vai sair do bar dirigindo, quer morrer? - o barman estava com as chaves na mão e não iria devolver - liga pra alguém vir te buscar...

House apenas concordou e pegou o celular, ligou para casa, sabia que alguém atenderia.

- Alô? Greg? - ela já estava preocupada, ele saiu do hospital dizendo que ia pra casa, mas ele novamente mentiu - Onde você está?

- Meu amooooooor - ele estava realmente bêbado - o meu amigo aqui disse que não me deixa andar de moto e é pra alguém vir me buscar - ele ria enquanto falava

- Você está bêbado?

- Só um pouquinho, querida.

- Onde você está? - ele disse e ela sabia muito bem onde era - Daqui a 20 minutos eu estou aí...

Ela chegou em menos de 20 minutos, estava furiosa, ele mentiu mais uma vez, ele bebeu mais uma vez. Quando chegou ao bar, viu seu marido jogado no balcão quase dormindo.

- Vamos - ela olhou pro barman que lhe entregou a chave da moto e o agradeceu com o olhar por não ter deixado ele sair de moto nesse estado - House, vamos, eu não vou te carregar até o carro - ela tentava puxá-lo mas o homem nem se mexia, de repente House despertou e levantou chamando a atenção de todos no bar.

- Lisa! - ele gritou e depois virou para o barman - ta vendo cara, eu não disse que ela era perfeita, mas olha rapidinho se não eu te dou um soco - ela corou um pouco com o elogio torto dele, mas depois de certa dificuldade conseguiu conduzi-lo até o carro. Eles não trocaram uma palavra, ele cantarolava coisas desconexas e ela tentava ignorá-lo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

- Você disse que iria para casa - ela disse magoada enquanto entrava na garagem - você mentiu House! Porque você sempre mente?

- EU NÃO MENTI - ele gritou, o que fez com que ela realmente se assusta -se - Eu vim pra casa, eu te esperei mais de uma hora, mas como sempre você se atrasou, ficou em alguma reunião, como todas as outras vezes - ele estava indo em direção a cozinha, precisava de alguma coisa para dor de cabeça - eu te esperei, mas ai você não veio e eu fui dar uma volta - ela escutava se sentindo culpada, sabia que ultimamente sempre se atrasava - ai eu parei no bar e comecei a contar pro cara do balcão que eu sou casado a com a mulher mais complicada do história, mas eu esqueci de mencionar que essa mulher não liga mais pro marido.

- House.. - ela estava se sentindo culpada

- Não fala, não fala nada – ela tentou falar novamente e ele se irritou - NÃO FALA! Eu não quero ouvir sua voz - e assim saiu em direção à sala, mas ela não ia deixar barato.

**Mas eu ainda luto enquanto eu posso lutar  
Enquanto o errado parecer certo é como se eu estivesse em voo  
Eu ofereço o amor  
Bêbado de ódio**

- EU VOU FALAR SIM! - ela se exaltou - Eu sei que eu tenho chegado tarde, mas isso não justifica o fato de você estar bêbado, feito um qualquer... A sua sorte é que a Rachel não está aqui pra presenciar essa palhaçada, você está ridículo, House - ela agora falava com autoridade

Eles ficaram quase uma hora gritando um com o outro, estavam tão perto que parecia que em algum momento um dos dois não aguentaria e partiria para agressão física.

**É como se eu xingasse uma pintura  
E eu amo isso mais que eu sofro  
Eu sufoco  
Não posso impedir a queda prestes a se afogar**

- Eu posso ser ausente algumas vezes, mas quando você me pede sexo, eu não nego, eu nunca nego... - ele nesse momento sentiu nojo dela e a pegou pela garganta e a olhou nos olhos

- Falando assim, você parece uma vadia - dizendo isso ele a soltou com força, e quando ela voltou a seu equilíbrio lhe devolveu um tapa no rosto.

House ainda estava afetado pelo álcool, e com o tapa se desequilibrou e tentou se apoiar em sua perna ruim, o que fez com que o médico caísse em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, abrindo um pequeno corte na testa. Ele quase nem sentiu de tão bebado, mas ela se desesperou completamente.

- GREG! - gritou e se abaixou - Greg, me desculpe, por favor, meu amor... - ela o virou e quando viu ele esta rindo

**Ela me ressuscita  
Ela me odeia  
E eu adoro isso  
Espere**

- Você está rindo? - a raiva voltou

Ele continuou rindo, ela o largou novamente no chão e saiu em direção ao quarto, voltando logo em seguida falando no celular.

- Sim... por favor, me encontre lá, preciso falar de você - ela falava com alguém do outro lado da linha, isso assustou um pouco House - beijo, até logo.

- Aonde você vai? - ele ficou com medo

- Esse casamento está me sufocando, eu preciso pensar - ela respondeu fria.

- Lisa... - á era tarde, ela já tinha batido a porta.

House, estava voltando ao normal, e começava a perceber as idiotices de disse e fez, se sentiu um lixo, alí jogado, no meio da sala, com um corte na testa e sozinho. O casamento deles ia tão bem, faziam meses da ultima briga, aquela briga [...] ele ainda se sentia culpa. Fora um dia delicioso, ele, Lisa e Rachel passaram o dia num parque, tinha tudo pra terminar perfeito, mas por alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino não foi bem assim, quando estavam no estacionamento do parque, quase entrando no carro eles escutaram alguém chamar por Lisa, quando House virou pra ver quem era desejou não ter olhos, era Lucas, ele corria em direção a Lisa e sem nenhum respeito a abraçou, logo depois abraçou Rachel e começou a lembrar com a menina quando eles moravam juntos, o detetive em nenhum momento se dirigiu a House, e tão estranhamento como chegou se foi. Quando chegaram em casa ele e Lisa brigaram por quase duas horas, e o resultado da briga foi quase a separação do casal, House foi passar uns dias com Wilson, mas não demorou muito pra ter contato com a mulher novamente, Rachel ficou doente com a ausência do pai, e isso fez com que eles revissem a situação, eles se amavam, não podiam deixar que uma aparição maluca de Lucas acabasse com eles, nem com Rachel. Depois disso eles prometeram que não iriam mais brigar, sabiam que era mentira, mas conseguiram manter a promessa por meses, até agora.

**É tão insano  
Porque quando isso vai bem  
Isso vai grande  
Eu sou o Superman com o vento em suas costas  
Ela é Lois Lane**

[...] Tudo porque... porque... Ele nem se lembrava de um bom motivo pra essa briga. Mas não ia ficar assim, ele sabia onde ela estaria, ela sempre vai ao mesmo bar quando quer encontrar alguém, mas esse era o problema, ele não sabia quem seria esse 'alguém' Tinha medo de descobrir, parecia que estava sentindo que era alguém que ele não gostaria de ver, mas enfim, ele precisava falar com ela, pedir desculpa, não dava pra ficar assim, ele era louco por aquela mulher, e ficaria com ela mesmo precisando lutar contra todo seu orgulho. House passou uma água no rosto, comeu algo rápido tomou um remédio e se lembrou que estava sem moto, e ela teria levado o carro, resolveu pegar um taxi, precisava dela, precisava agora.

**Mas quando é mau  
É horrível  
Sinto-me tão envergonhado**

Chegando ao local ele tentou se bem discreto, queria saber com quem sua esposa estava se encontrando e queria saber agora. Ficando atrás de uma coluna ele enxergou sua morena conversando com um homem muito bem vestido, ele logo reconheceu, aquele era Jefrey Snock, um dos doadores mais poderosos do hospital, o cara idiota metido a bonitão que sempre convocava reuniões nos piores horários possíveis. Qualquer um poderia perceber que o que ele realmente queria era a diretora. House sabia que Lisa jamais o trairia, confiava nela, mas não nele. Ele ficou observando e viu que nos 15 minutos que se seguiram ela se afastava toda vez que o homem tentava toca-la ou algo do tipo. Mas em um momento de descuido dela, Jefrey a puxou para um beijo que foi logo interrompido. Ninguém viu de onde aquele manco maluco surgiu, só se ouviu um 'SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA MULHER' e logo depois o barulho de um soco, sem dar tempo para reação House levantou o homem novamente e lhe deu um outro soco, muito mais forte o que deixou o cara desacordado.

**Eu estalo "Quem é esse cara"  
Eu nem sei seu nome  
Coloquei as mãos sobre ele  
Eu nunca vou me rebaixar tanto novamente  
Eu acho que eu não conhecia minha própria força**

Lisa estava assustada e estática, não sabia o que fazer, logo sentiu o olhar frio de House sobre si e depois ele segurando seu braço e a levando dali. Ela foi sem discutir, não sabia o que fazer, ele pegou as chaves do carro e ele mesmo foi dirigindo, ignorando totalmente a dor latejante em sua perna. Ela por sua vez não fazia um único som, estava com medo, nunca o viu daquele jeito, e também estava se sentindo culpada.

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO QUE EU PODIA MATAR AQUELE CARA? - ele agora gritava com ela enquanto batia no volante - Meu Deus! Minha vontade era matar aquele homem, você tem alguma ideia, Lisa? E eu ia fazer isso por você!

- House, eu não... - ele a cortou

- Eu vi que foi ele, por isso que eu bati nele - ele agora falava um pouco mais controlado - mesmo assim, você não devia ter ido encontrar com ele... Lisa, - ela o olhou - não faz mais isso!

A conversa estava encerrada, nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele silêncio, e pela segunda vez na noite eles entraram na garagem, em silêncio, quando estavam no corredor, ela vira-se pra ele, precisa contar a verdade.

- House... - ela começou, eles estavam frente a frente - eu preciso contar, eu sai muito magoada daqui, e eu pensei em te trair, então aquele beijo... - ela não terminou de falar, House a segurou com as duas mãos e seu rosto e a paralisou.

- Cala a boca - ele disse pausadamente - eu não quero saber, o que aconteceu acabou, eu não quero saber, está me ouvindo? - ela apenas assentiu e quando ele a soltou, Lisa pulou e seus pescoço e o beijou, forte, violenta, ele respondeu imediatamente, eles precisavam disso, dessa explosão de sentimentos, dessa ânsia de amar. E eles se entregaram, sem sutileza alguma, puxões de cabelo, falta de delicadeza, mas mesmo assim, ainda era amor.

**Você empurra  
Puxam o cabelo um do outro  
Riscam, arranham, sepultam-nos  
Joga eles pra baixo  
Prende eles  
Tão perdido nos momentos quando você está neles**

No dia seguinte, ela acordou primeiro e foi direto pro banho, tinha medo de falar com ele, o que passaram na noite anterior fora algo muito intenso. House já estava acordado, esperou ela entrar no chuveiro e foi para a cozinha sua dor de cabeça estava terrível e ele precisava de um café bem forte. Ela, quando saiu do banho, percebeu que ele não estava mais na cama, a casa era grande, mas nem tanto, eles não iriam ficar sem se encarar, então resolveu se arrumar logo, quando mais rápido fosse para o hospital menos ficaria com ele. House estava na cozinha quando a viu passar correndo em direção à porta, se sentiu mal por nem conseguirem se olhar, mas não conseguiu pensar muito quando sentiu os lábios dela pressionando os seus em um beijo cheio de sentimento, e com a mesma velocidade que chegou ela foi embora.

**É o jeito que as empresas controlam os dois  
Então eles dizem que é melhor  
Que cada um siga seu caminho  
Acho que eles não lhe conhecem  
Porque hoje  
Isso foi ontem  
Ontem acabou é um dia diferente**

No hospital eles ainda não tinham se cruzado, não queriam, eles com o tempo aprenderam a dividir as coisas, e só conversavam sobre assuntos pessoais em casa, mesmo que tivessem que se encarar no hospital, como agora. Ele tinha que pedir uma autorização, e foi.

- Eu preciso de uma autorização... - disse com cautela entrando na sala dela, não importa o que tivesse acontecido, ele nunca bateria na porta. Ele lhe estendeu a pasta e ela leu rapidamente e assinou, era plausível, então não tinha porque não autorizar. Quando ela lhe devolveu a pasta eles ficaram se olhando, como se fosse para entender os últimos acontecimentos, e ele resolveu falar.

- Lisa... - iria falar de uma vez que era mais fácil - Me desulpe, eu nunca mais vou fazer aquilo novamente... - ela ia responder, mas foi interrompida.

- Doutora... - Brenda entrou na sala pedindo licença e continuou - como a senhora pediu, o Jefrey já acordou e eu já o avisei que irá visitá-lo, ele está esperando, com licença - e a enfermeira saiu.

E sem dar chance de explicação, House a olhou... não com raiva, nem desprezo, ele a olhou com mágoa. Ela não tinha o direito de ainda se importar com aquele cara... não mesmo. E assim saiu da sala.

**Parece com músicas antigas tocando de novo  
Mas você prometeu a ela  
Da próxima vez você vai mostrar moderação  
Você não tem outra chance  
A vida não é um jogo de Nintendo  
Mas você mentiu de novo  
Agora você começa a vê-la sair pela janela  
Acho que é por isso que eles chamam de vidraça**

Naquele dia, House chegou em casa mais tarde, precisou ficar mais tempo por causa do paciente, e quando chegou em casa viu estava tudo muito calmo, foi em direção a cozinha, nem sinal dela. Mas ele sabia que ela não estaria no hospital, verificou antes de sair, sabia que ela tinha ido embora. House então foi em direção ao quarto, onde ouviu barulhos de zíper se fechando, isso não era um bom sinal. Ele chegou e viu algo que nunca imaginou, ela estava arrumando uma pequena mala, isso doeu em House, e ele simplesmente entrou no quarto e a encarou. Ficou assim, um bom tempo até que ela resolveu falar.

- Eu vou passar uns dias na cara da Barbara, porque ficar aqui no meio dessa confusão só vai piorar as coisas, a Rachel só volta do acampamento no final do mês e bom... Até lá, eu espero que a gente já tenha resolvido essa situação - ela cuspiu tudo, sem tremer a voz nem nada, o que deixou House desnorteado.

**Agora eu sei que dissemos coisas  
Fizemos coisas  
Que não queríamos  
E nós caímos retornamos para os mesmos padrões  
Mesma rotina  
Mas seu temperamento é tão ruim quanto o meu  
Você é o mesmo que eu**

- Você não pode fazer isso...- ele tentou argumentar, mas não conseguia pensar

- Eu posso, e eu estou fazendo - ela disse isso levando a mala de mão no caminho até a porta, mas House correu e trancou a mesma - House me deixa sair, vai ser melhor...

- O melhor é você ficar aqui, comigo! - ele começou a pensar, precisa resolver isso logo. Eles sabiam, que se ela saísse por aquela porta, não teria mais volta.

**Mas quando se trata de amor você está tão cego  
Baby, por favor volte  
Não foi você  
Baby, fui eu  
Talvez o nosso relacionamento não é tão louco quanto parece  
Talvez seja isso que acontece quando um furacão encontra um vulcão**

- House... - ela estava cansada, não queria fazer nada disso, mas era preciso, já estava sofrendo demais - por favor, não complique as coisas...

- Complicar? Quem está complicando tudo é você! - ele ficou em frente a ela e puxou a mala jogando-a no sofá, agora com a mala longe ele pegou na mão dela - Não faz isso, você sabe que se você sair por essa porta as nossas vidas vão mudar pra sempre, Lisa, me escuta, não faz isso... - ele realmente estava implorando?

- Greg... - ela já chorava

- Eu te amo, não faz isso com a gente, não faz isso com a Rachel - ele derramou uma lágrima - não faz isso comigo...

**Tudo que sei é que eu te amo demais  
Para ir embora  
Venha para dentro  
Pegue suas malas da calçada  
Você não ouve sinceridade na minha voz quando falo?  
Disse que isso é minha culpa  
Olhe-me nos olhos**

- Eu também te amo, mas a gente precisa desse tempo, eu preciso pensar..

- PENSAR EM QUE? - ele já gritava novamente - A única coisa que precisa pensar é em nós, e isso você vai fazer aqui, na nossa casa.

**Da próxima vez que eu estiver chateado  
Eu apontarei meu punho na parede seca  
Da próxima vez ?  
Não haverá próxima vez  
Peço desculpas  
Mesmo que eu sei que é mentira**

- Greg, por favor... - ambos já choravam

- Por favor digo eu, Lisa - ele chegou mais próximo a ela - Para pra pensar mulher! Você não vai sair dessa casa, nós vamos resolver isso juntos, está me ouvindo, juntos! - ele agora a prensou na parede, com força.

- Juntos! - ela repetiu, ela não queria perde-lo, e eles lutariam juntos - Juntos, Greg, juntos...

- Eu não aguento mais esses jogos, nós já tínhamos passado dessa fase - ele segura seu rosto e falava olhando bem fundo em seus olhos - Você não vai sair dessa casa, nem que pra isso eu tenha que te amarrar a mim - e assim ele a beijou, um beijo deliciosamente respondido, ela não queria ir embora, e ele não a deixaria nunca...

**Estou cansado dos jogos  
Eu só quero ela de volta  
Eu sei que eu sou um mentiroso  
Se ela tentar ir embora de novo porra  
Eu vou amarrá-la na cama  
E colocar fogo na casa  
Só vamos**

- Eu te amo demais, Lisa - ele agora distribuía beijos por todo o rosto dela - Eu te amo demais...

- Eu também te amo - ela apenas sorria sentindo aqueles carinhos - Não vamos mais brigar, por favor... - ela agora fez o pedido com a voz melosa, pedindo carinho

- Eu prometo, nós nunca mais vamos brigar - eles se olharam nos olhos e se perderam por um segundo naquele mar azul.

- Eu amo o seu jeito de mentir – ela disse, e assim eles selaram a promessa com um beijo, que não cessaria tão cedo.****

Vai só ficar lá e me vendo queimar  
Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como isso dói  
Vai ficar lá e me ouvir chorar  
Mas tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito como você mente  
Eu amo o jeito como você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente

FIM.


End file.
